veepfandomcom-20200215-history
The Eagle
is the third episode of the fifth season of the HBO original series Veep. It originally aired on May 8, 2016. Synopsis Mike must deal with the consequences of Selina's accidental tweet. Feeling usurped by Bob, Amy begins to be troubled by his behavior. At a museum gala, Gary finds himself the belle of the ball. To justify her tweet, Selina's staff use the strike of Chinese hackers. Missing ballots could win Selina the presidency. Plot Having made up, Selina and Charlie Baird enjoy dinner at a hot D.C. restaurant. Their relationship is seeing positive reaction in the press, which pleases Selina. The following day, Selina meets with Bob Bradley via video conference. He informs her that the recount is not going in their favor, but according to Kent, there is statistical evidence of missing ballots in Nevada. Bob decides they need to delay the vote certification to track down the missing votes. Mike is horrified when he discovers Selina is tweeting publicly from her account -- only he handles her Twitter. He runs to stop her, but Marjorie, her body double, won’t allow Mike in the Situation Room. After finally getting her attention via a security camera, Mike reveals Selina’s jokes about Senator O’Brien to Charlie Baird are public, not private messages as she’d thought. Since China was behind an earlier security breach, Ben suggests blaming its government for the tweets. After Mike gives this story to the press, O'Brien holds a press conference about protecting the country's digital borders. Selina decides to respond to his accusations with targeted sanctions against China, despite Ben and Kent’s objections. Amy finds Bob in a supply closet, stuffing handfuls of pens into his jacket. He’s confused about who Amy is and leaves the office without his shoes. A short while later, Selina calls to ask him for advice about China, unaware of his deteriorating mental condition. While swallowing random pills -- including those from a birth control pack -- Bob advises her to take charge with the Chinese -- despite their lack of wrong-doing. The next morning, Selina gives a press conference and announces sanctions against China. Afterwards, Amy tries to tell Selina about Bob’s odd behavior, but Selina refuses to listen. Later, before an event at the Museum of Natural History, Selina videoconferences with Bob and finally notices his strange behavior. Selina panics about Bob to Ben and Amy. Jonah interrupts their call with more strange things that Bob has said and done, like blaming hurricanes on Jews. Selina orders Amy to cancel the meeting between Bob and O'Brien's recount head, James Whitman, unaware that it’s already taken place and Bob slipped out unexpectedly. After Amy leaves the call, Selina admits to Ben she told Bob, against Ben’s advice, the Chinese were not responsible for her tweets. Richard, abandoned at the meeting with Whitman by Bob and Dan, accidentally gets Whitman to reveal the missing ballots are located in Washoe County. When this news reaches Amy, she tells Selina they need to a lawyer to file a Hail Mary injunction to extend the vote certification deadline. Having already anticipated the situation, Selina reveals she sent her noncommittal lawyer friend, Karen, to take care of it. While everyone in Nevada scrambles to find Bob, he arrives at the Oval Office and asks Selina what the soup of the day is. Ben interrupts the bizarre encounter to tell Selina they found the missing ballots: An anti-Meyer postal worker hoarded 10,000 ballots from one of her strongest districts. He also reveals the Chinese government responded to Selina’s sanctions with those of their own. Among them, a ban on adoptions from the U.S. -- bad news for Mike and Wendy. Unable to trust Bob with the information he has on China, Selina and Ben decide to make him their Czar of Cyber Security, relegating him to a sub-basement office with no cell reception. Quotes : Selina: Can I really blame another country for something they didn’t do? : Ben: It’s been the cornerstone of American foreign policy since the Spanish-American War. : **** : Jonah: Earlier today he told me that Jews cause hurricanes. Starring Main cast *Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Selina Meyer *Anna Chlumsky as Amy Brookheimer *Tony Hale as Gary Walsh *Matt Walsh as Mike McLintock *Reid Scott as Dan Egan *Timothy Simons as Jonah Ryan *Sufe Bradshaw as Sue Wilson *Kevin Dunn as Ben Cafferty *Gary Cole as Kent Davison *Sam Richardson as Richard Splett *Sarah Sutherland as Catherine Meyer *Hugh Laurie as Tom James Guest cast * Brad Leland as Bill O'Brien * Andrea Savage as Laura Montez * Dan Bakkedahl as Roger Furlong * Nelson Franklin as Will * Clea DuVall as Marjorie Palmiotti * Lennon Parham as Karen Collins * John Slattery as Charlie Baird * Martin Mull as Bob Bradley * Craig Cackowski as Cliff * Kathy Najimy as Wendy Keegan Reception "The Eagle" received positive reviews. The A.V. Club gave the episode a B+, criticizing the episode's pacing but praising its dark tone. Trivia -This episode was watched by 0.97 million people. -Part of this episode was filmed at the Los Angeles Natural History Museum. -If you look VERY closely at Selina's phone while she's sending the mean tweets to Charlie about O'Brien, you can see her tweet: "O'Brien's the first person to be diagnosed with type 1 through 5 diabetes. Instead of bleeding, he mayos." -Filmed November 2015. Timeline In Kissing Your Sister, Selina is doing an interview on November 14, 2016, where she is wearing a blue top. Since she is not wearing that in this episode, Selina went on the date with Charlie on November 13, and sent the mean tweet to Charlie on November 15. Selina remarks that it is Thursday the day after the Gala, which would mean the Gala was held on November 16 '''and the following day was '''November 17. Gallery 503-13.jpg hbo-PMRS1005683-SB-Full-Image_GalleryBackground-en-US-1482273989356._RI_.jpg 503-4.jpg 503-8.jpg veep-season-7.jpg 503.jpg 503-14.jpg 503-9.jpg 503-6.jpg 503-5.jpg 5x03_0002.jpeg 2016-06-06-1465177180-8459493-index-thumb.jpg 5x03_0001.jpeg 960-1-0.jpg 503-12.jpg 503-10.jpg 503-7.jpg 503-11.jpg Behind the Scenes Screen Shot 2017-10-08 at 10.23.01 PM.png 11-10-2015(2).jpeg Screen Shot 2017-10-08 at 10.29.28 PM.png media21213.jpeg 11-10-2015.jpeg CTpCrOIUEAEgdgs.jpg-large.jpeg CTj4xJyUEAA1MdO.jpg-large.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-10-08 at 10.30.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-08 at 10.32.53 PM.png CUS-g6VUkAEuBmm.jpg-large.jpeg CTa3SksUkAEdwvd.jpg-large.jpeg CTas4ycUEAAY Sw.jpg-large.jpeg CTauDV1UAAAl94K.jpg-large.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-10-08 at 10.32.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-08 at 10.32.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-08 at 10.30.23 PM.png